


We'll Say Anything We Want

by skyline



Category: South Park
Genre: Drabble, Language, M/M, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline/pseuds/skyline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To the victor go the spoils.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Say Anything We Want

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for one of those drabble fic memes on LJ, where you set your iPod on shuffle and write fic with a word count that matches song length? Yeaaah. I wasn't going to post these here, but by special request: tada!

“You better run, bitch. I am going to pound your ass!”

“Could you please sound slightly less happy about that?” 

“No, Kyle. I’m pretty sure there is no possible way to sound less happy about your rapage. I am going to drive you into the pavement, man. You’re going to be moaning my name and begging me to- shit,” Kenny frantically swerved left, his pixilated car barely missing a barrier. 

“Begging you to what, fucker? You totally blow at this,” Kyle crowed, eyes glued to the screen as Kenny veered off course. Deadpan, he continued, “Oh yeah, harder, faster, baby. You pound into me good.” 

“I swear to god, bitch, this is _strategy_. I’m going to fuck you so hard, you won’t even see it coming. You’ll be staring at the finish line and- wham, my cock will be so far up your ass I’ll be touching your lungs.” 

“That is completely disgusting, Kenny.” 

“Cry, pussy, cry.” 

“Cry over this,” Kyle’s car jumped the ramp, over the finish line, “Owned.” 

“You cheated.” 

“Did not.” 

“You totally did,” Kenny narrowed his eyes, and that was all the warning Kyle got before he was pinned to the floor, “Admit it.” 

“Uh, no. Get _off_ dude.” 

“Oh, I totally intend to,” licking his lips, Kyle smirked as his friend’s face moved closer and closer still. Then, when the blond’s face was only an inch away, he surged up to meet his mouth with a wicked grin, tongues tangling, hands creeping to claim their prizes.


End file.
